


Saved

by Izumi_XD



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_XD/pseuds/Izumi_XD
Summary: Darkness.Loneliness.A young boy has to deal with it. Till he found the light.And was SAVED





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a lot to actually write that. To find encouragement. But I feel like I should do it. That it is important. To write that. And I'm so glad that I did it.

Alone. Unimportant. Lonely. Unwanted. That and so much more feelings, thoughs are going trough the young child. Letting it feel like not beeing enough. For keeping his friends, for getting his parents proud of him.

He wasn't able to pretend his closest friend from leaving him. From betraying him. From starting to tell everyone his secrets.  
He don't know why. What the break in their friendship caused. Was he not cheerful enough? Or was he just to cheerful? To naive. Maybe he was just to much behind his friend. He couldn't keep up. With the trends, with the newest news. And so he was forgotten. Left behind. 

And his parents. They always helped him when he needed it. Where patient with him. But since he was at the new school, he always had to know everything. He had to do everything immediately. Beeing a good big brother. So his parents could focus on his younger siblings when they have troubles with their school stuff. But what's about him? He needs help too. But he don't get it. All they say is that he is now old enough to do it alone.  
And so he, again, was left behind. For just his thoughts. 

"What's the purpose of my life? Why am I here? In a world where no one cares about me? Wouldn't it be better if I leave? If I where gone?" Dark, yet so incredible lonely, sad thoughts are clouding his mind. Tears sheds just in the dark and lonely room. Where no one could see them. But there was also anger, hatred about how unfair everything was. 

And still, he has no idea what to do. How to change something. Everything seems so pointless. So meaningless. It doesn't matters what he does. In the end there was still no one who cares about him. So he thought. For a time that was way to long to keep someone sane. 

Deeper and deeper he falls into the dark thoughts of him.  
Deeper and deeper got his mind devoured by his thoughts.  
Deeper and deeper got his loneliness, his hopeless.

To a point where he had no motivation, no strength to change something. Where he just lived day in and out. Where he pretended that he was fine. Slowly dying inside. Slowly building a wall around his fragile soul.  
As a consequence the thought of leaving this world was formed in his mind. Always present back in his mind. Whispering and promising him a better, a happier life. A life free of everything. If just let it go. His miserable life. When he just ends it. And let it be. He thought that maybe, when he leaves, the people around him will start to see what they have with him. 

But the courage to end it, he don't has it. There was still a little flame in him. That burned and lived. That hoped that someone might help, that someone might see...HIM. And not just what he should be. See through the wall he built up around him. The wall that protects him. Bevor all that cruelty of the world outside. 

And as if his hopes, his prays would be heard, another young soul found its way to him. Found the wrecked, lonely, sad and and frightened soul of him. Found him and saved him.

Brought him back from the dark into the light. Into the life. Shows him what happiness means. What true friendship means. What it means to have people who he is important too.

And with the help of that kind soul he came back. Back to life. Back to the cheerful person he once was. The cheerful and happy, optimistic soul he was all those years ago. He found back his smile. His purpose in life. His happiness. 

Sure. It took quite some time for him to open up. To let the kind and warm soul in. To let him show all the bright sides of life.

But his new friend didn't gave up. Stayed at his side. Cheered him up if needed. Was there to hear his problems, his concerns. And he learned something important. That friends are like that. That they help each other and are here for each other. 

So slowly the walls around him are starting to grumble down. The boy finally realizes how wonderful and beautiful the world is. And he slowly starts to trust other people again. Talks with them and laughs. Is happy. Is living. 

Years are coming and going. The time passes by. The boy is now a young man. A man with friends. With happiness. His savier still on his side. 

But the time back then isn't forgotten. It's still here. In his mind. The remindings of the wall at the ground. As a reminder that he survived. The sad time. The horrible time. The ruins reminding him that he his now stronger. A surviver.

It sounds like a happy end. And it is. Most of the time. The young man is happy. Laughs, smiles.

But now and then everything comes back. Every question from all those years ago. All his doubts. And there are new questions in his mind. Thoughts of, if he even deserves such a good friend. Thoughts of, how to survive in a world where everything is based on success. Thoughs if, just quitting everything. 

But he isn't alone. His savier is still there. Helps him. Says him that he is wanted, loved. His savier and all the friends he made over the time. 

Friends he not sees often. Friends he met just because of sharing their passion. Some might say he is to old for that. But those voices, who are calling him childish, don't know what a deep meaning all this has for him. And how much he can relate to it. Even if it isn't reality. He don't care about them anymore. About the calling and laughing voices. He just don't think that their words are worth his time. He values the friendships he made, through they don't see him. For living to far away. But they listen. Are here for him too. Are part of his family. Like every single friend he has. 

And the young man now knows. There are ups and downs. And there are days where the fingers of the dark thoughts, the shadows in his mind are coming and hugging him. Holding him. Whispering to him. But he knows that the light is there to. That it will save him. That it will be here. Always and forever. 

The light that is shining in form of his friends, his family. Who is shining bright and light. Like a warm fire. Comforting and warming. Resurrecting. Caring. 

Light and darkness. Ying and Yang. The one can't exist without the other. And both exists in him. Both is here. Will ever be. And he is thankful for it.  
Because, those who saw the dark will value the light. 

After a long time, a hard way, he stands here. Surrounded by the people who are important to him. And who he is important to too.  
He looks forward to future. Because he knows that he isn't alone. That he has people who are caring about his well being.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story, as a reminder that after rain there will always be the sun shining. So whatever there is in your life. What gives you trouble. Don't give up. There are people who care about you. And they are often nearer then you imagine.


End file.
